Curiosamente Imprevisto
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Lo que das por sentado, cambia en un lapso de tiempo insignificante, dejando a preguntas en el ahora relacionadas a ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Nada posee un sentido y es maravilloso.#OneShot#BanxKing#KingxDiane#MencionesGowtherxArthuryMeliodasxDiane#RelacionesHomosexualesyHeterosexuales#SemiAU


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Hola, una pequeña historia sobre… nada en particular ni conciso, solo adorablemente absurdo.**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las hojas cayendo con calma del árbol sagrado, en un calmado descenso para tocar el suelo, rodeando su figura perfectamente, sin una sola encima suyo o molestando el placentero estado de sueño en que se encuentra por casi una hora. Escucho un murmullo y como buscaba una posición cómoda en el cojín que coloco para su descanso, intento imitarle pero era imposible, las miradas indiscretas de sus súbditos y plantas se lo complicaban, tampoco ayudaba las diminutas risas de Elaine, escondida en algún lugar junto a Helbram o complicando a Gerharde encontrarlos.

Pensó en traer a Oslo y ocupara su lugar, recordando que a su fiel perro no le agrada Ban, dando por consiguiente manchar las hojas con sangre del inmortal.

Suspiro cansado, aun no movía ni un dedo, el simple pensamiento fue suficiente. Con una ceja levantada, ladeo su rostro a la izquierda prestando concienzuda atención en las expresiones de Ban. Podría simplemente leer su mente, adivinando que ha pasado una hora con los ojos cerrados, encerrándolo en una incómoda prisión de un solo brazo.

* * *

_Entraron a una tienda de vestidos en Camelot, en compañía de Gowther elegirían un nuevo atuendo para la cita de Diane y Meliodas, el nerviosismo y alegría combinados en el rostro de la castaña, calmaba cualquier sentimiento derrotista e incómodo. Pronto el peli rosa, localizo un sencillo conjunto de color violeta, largo hasta la rodilla con varios adornos y listones, el cuello en medio circulo y con tres cuartos de manga, finalizando con botones. Los ojos de Diane brillaron ante la belleza de la ropa, agradeciendo a Gowther por su sugerencia, corriendo al primer probador señalado por el dependiente._

_Busco algún otro vestido que sentara a la figura y gustos de Diane, apreciando por el rabillo del ojo, la figura de Gowther frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, probando por encima un vestido corto, de falda lisa y mangas por debajo de los hombros, permitiendo ver la clavícula. Fue tal su curiosidad de esa común y nada inesperada acción que escucho la conversación que mantenía con una de las ayudantes de la tienda._

_\- ¿Tendrá una cita?_

_\- Si – fue la monotonía en su voz, confirmando la obviedad y amabilidad, que por poco hace caer a King de la impresión – Pero lo usare yo._

_\- En ese caso, déjeme buscar algo más apropiado para una primera cita – tomo el vestido, prometiendo conseguir una prenda que superara cualquier expectativa. _

_Gowther quedo de pie, mirando en la dirección por donde fue la joven, King se puso a su lado con el vestido nuevo para Diane, adelantándose el de anteojos a responder – Iré con Arthur, insistió en algo sobre conocernos mejor._

_\- B-bien – definitivamente estaba en shock, ¿Gowther saliendo con el Rey de Camelot?, ¿el mismo Rey al que llamo extraño? – Suerte, supongo. – bajo la vista hasta el vestido color naranja, esperando por Diane._

_\- Elegir un atuendo para la mujer que amas y no es para ti, ¿es común de hacer King?_

_\- ¿Disculpa? – parpadeo, apretando el pedazo de tela._

_\- Un acto heroico, si me permites mencionar, es el que haces, cediendo tu lugar junto a Diane a nuestro Capitán._

_\- Y-yo no estoy…_

_\- ¡Listo! – fue interrumpido por la voz de Diane saliendo del probador con su nuevo atuendo y el cabello suelto, dando una apariencia que sonrojo a King, Gowther aplaudió en felicitación, asegurando su atractivo e impresionaría a Meliodas – King, ¿Tú crees que al Capitán le guste en verdad? – tanta ilusión y esperanzas, hicieron tragar a King, escondió el otro vestido tras él, asegurándole con tanta dulzura que sentía su estómago revolverse, aquello le otorgo un abrazo de Diane, regresando a prisa por su ropa al probador e ir a pagar. Ya no pudo responder a Gowther, su propio vestido le fue entregado, invitándole a uno de los probadores._

_Miro una última vez el vestido anaranjado, riendo par sí mismo, concordando en que no es un héroe solo un incrédulo enamorado._

* * *

Abrió los ojos, notando el cambio de luminosidad, restregándose con el dorso de la mano, soltó un bostezo, apoyándose con la mano contraria, sentándose y mirando a su alrededor descendiendo su vista, encontrándose con que el brazo continuaba sobre sus piernas, ante el cambio de posición, pero, los ojos rojos le veían atentamente, sonriendo divertido. Grito involuntariamente y al retroceder se golpeó con una rama, provocando una carcajada en el albino que finalmente lo dejo ir para sostener su vientre de lo cómico que encontraba ese golpe.

Unos segundos y Ban se detuvo, secando una lagrima escurriendo, girando a ver al castaño molesto que de brazos cruzados le esquivaba la mirada. Con el índice picoteo las costillas de King continuamente hasta lograr fastidiarlo y escuchar un grito repleto en maldiciones y promesas de muerte dolorosa.

\- ¡Para de burlarte! – Ban negó, con sus brillantes colmillos, rebasando la paciencia de King. Solo una llamada y pondría su tesoro sagrada en cada punto vital del albino, plan mandando a volar al ser derribado por el destino de sus ataques, sintiendo la presión de labios contrarios sobre los propios, cambiando de lugar por cada espacio disponible en su rostro. – E-espera… N-no… n-no Ban… ¡Detente! – grito avergonzado, luchando con todas sus fuerzas en empujarlo, ni un milímetro. Ban paro el ataque, sellándolo en un final directo a los labios, apreciando ese toque, como si degustara algún platillo, escuchando un ligero suspiro, junto su frente a la de King.

\- Feliz primer aniversario, Harlequin~. – volvió a besarlo, abrazándolo y enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Sin más palabras, los ronquidos de Ban volvieron, aprisionando nuevamente al castaño – ahora con su cuerpo entero – King pataleo al regresar en sí, pidiendo por ayuda y amenazando al albino.

Deseo poder golpearse con la palma de la mano, ¿Por qué de todas las opciones matrimoniales eligió a Ban?

Una excelente razón debió tener en el momento que pronuncio palabras de eternidad luego de la muerte y fidelidad irrompible.

\- "Dudo que mi cordura estuviera plena en ese momento" – volvería a dormir, Ban se cansaría de aplastarlo – Eres un idiota.

\- Yo también te amo.

\- ¡ESTAS…!

\- Buenas noches Harlequin.

Ronquidos y gritos fueron las canciones de cuna preferidas por las hadas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por su lectura.**

**Definitivamente no hay una razón para esta historia, algo para desperezar mi costumbre con estos dos, probando quizás nuevas situaciones y ¿parejas?**

**Tantos proyectos por terminar, jajaja que no me decido por alguno.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
